Today,  Tomorrow and The NextOur Love Will Neve
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Hempasan angin yang membelai setiap helaian rambutku...juga rambutnya yang tertiup angin di senja itu...sungguh menyejukkan hati.Lalu tanpa kusadari tangan cowok itu telah menggenggam erat tangan kananku,seakan tak ingin terlepas lagi  ? . RnR !


Author : Chiusa Akefumi

Pairing : Inuyasha

Kagome

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

* * *

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ttuh punyanya mba' Rumiko Takahasi, disini saya hanya memuat hal-hal yang melintas di kepala saya dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan yang mana tokohnya saja pinjem dulu dari mba' Rumiko sensei. Kalau Inuyasha punya saya, saya akan bikin sekuel-nya dan InuKag sampai punya anak. **:D**

Ya,ampyuuuuuun... OOC,Gaje,Romantis,Abal,Alay,mistypo...etc.

**STOPP!**

Don't Like, Don't Read !

* * *

**Today, Tomorrow and The Next...Our Love Will Never End**

**

* * *

**

Hempasan angin yang membelai setiap helaian rambutku... juga rambutnya yang tertiup angin di senja itu...sungguh menyejukkan hati.

Kami duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura.

Tepatnya aku yang duduk, sedangkan dia lebih memilih untuk berbaring di rerumputan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku.

Aku hanya membalas tatapannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Lalu tanpa kusadari entah sejak kapan tangan cowok itu telah menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

Erat seakan tidak ingin terlepas lagi.

Di saat yang sama angin semilir membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berada diatas kami jatuh berguguran dan menambah semarak suasana.

Terkadang beberapa kelopak menghampiri wajah dan tubuh kami.

Terkadang pula dia menepis-nepis atau menangkap kelopak bunga sakura yang mampir di wajahnya.

Membuatku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Indah, selain itu udara di musim semi ini sungguh menentramkan.

Burung-burung pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam acara senja ini, mereka berkicau dengan riangnya.

Alunan kicauannya kadang terdengar seperti alunan musik slow yang menjadi backsong kebersamaan kami.

Kami menyaksikan pula sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Segurat warna jingga mulai mengantarnya kembali ke peraduan.

Sungguh indah nan tenang.

Hnn...entah berapa sering aku mengucapkan kata-kata indah seharian ini.

Tapi semuanya memang indah dengan kebersamaan kami.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah apa yang kami lalui selama ini dimulai dengan pertemuan yang amat sangat tidak diharapkan-paksaan-kebersamaan dan kehilangan yang amat dalam,hingga akhirnya kami bisa bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Hnn...mengingatnya membuat dadaku berdegup tak karuan. Antara perasaan cinta yang bercampur dengan kebimbangan dan luka yang menghampiri kadang membuatku takut untuk mengingatnya .

Hari itu awal pertemuanku dengannya.

* * *

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's POV

* * *

Hari ini tidak ada yang istimewa bagiku, seperti biasanya pagi ini aku-mungkin- terlambat datang ke sekolah karena kebiasaan burukku itu.

Ya...apalagi selain kesiangan.

Aku buru-buru keluar dari rumah dan mengambil sandwich –aslinya bento- yang menjadi menu sarapanku hari ini dan memakannya sambil berlari di jalan *wuiih bisa ikut olimpiade lari sambil makan nneh! Plakkk dijitak *

"Ahhh, aku... jangaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Jangan dulu !" rutukku dalam hati karena mulai terlihat penjaga sekolah akan menutup pintu gerbang sekolahku.

Aku mempercepat ayunan langkah lariku...dan

"Bruuukkkk !" seorang pemuda berambut perak dan tinggi menabrakku.

Dan berhasil.

Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi...

Bayangkan hanya satu langkah saja!*moyong-monyong dengan semangat '45*

"Kalian terlambat ya..Kalian tidak boleh masuk." *sudah tau nanya* Satpam yang menjaga piket itu menceramahi aku dan orang yang menabrakku dengan berapi-api.

"Hei...heii tunggu... jangan pergi dulu!

Sebutkan nama dan kelas kalian...dan satu lagi, kalau bohong hukumannya akan bertambah berat!" tukas satpam itu lagi.

"Hiii...galak banget sih satpam disini! Cepet tua ntar baru rasa!" dengusku yang tak sengaja kedengaran olehnya.

"Yang gadis ?"

"Hnnn...*sambil menahan nafas* Aku Kagome Higurasi kelas 2-3..."

"Kau?" tunjukknya pada pemuda itu .

"Inuyasha, kelas 2-3" jawabnya datar.

"Oh,berarti dia sekelas denganku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya ya ?" Tanyaku heran dalam hati.

"Ah,lupakan. Apa peduliku,memangnya dia siapaku ! Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

-,-

aku berbalik dan ketika akan meninggalkan gerbang...

Seseorang mencengkram lengan bajuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat cowok yang menabrakku itu yang mencengkramku.

"Hh...heii apa-apakan kau ini!" Dengusku pada orang yang ternyata setelah kuamati telinganya aneh seperti anjing.

"Hehh bodoh harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Ini hari pertamaku masuk dan gara-gara kau, aku harus menunda acara perkenalan yang menyebalkan itu!" cengkeraman tangannya semakin erat dan tak dapat ku lepaskan.

"Itu akan membuatku repot B-O-D-O-H!" sentakknya memaki maki padaku.

"Hahh,apa kau bilang ! Kau tidak bisa lihat ya! Harusnya aku yang marah, gara-gara kau menabrakku aku jadi tidak boleh masuk padahal, tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan masuk !" *sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya menerangkan angka 1 itu*

"Aku kan murid pindahan harusnya hari ini adalah hari perkenalanku tapi gara-gara kau! Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Memangnya apa salahku ? Dasar baka bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh."

" Kau !"

" Kau !"

"Kau !"

" Kau !"

"Kau dasar B-A-K-A bodoh pula !" kataku sengaja mengejanya supaya bisa membuatnya merasa jengkel.

Dia tidak membalas cemoohanku dan malah menyeretku ke belakang sekolah...

"Hehh...apa-apaan kau ini menarik tanganku seenaknya! Sakit tau..." dengusku kesal.

"Lepasin !"

"Nggak mau dan nggak akan sampai kamu tanggung jawab !" semburnya.

"Sakiit !" ringisku.

Dia terlihat merasa kasihan padaku...hah...tidak. Mana mungkin orang seperti itu merasa kasihan pada orang lain.

Tiba-tiba dia menyudutkanku ketembok belakang sekolah. Tangannya mencengram erat tanganku ke tembok sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi dipakainnya untuk menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat denganku.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia...

"Kau! Berani-beraninya !" teriakku.

"Plaaakkk!" Aku menamparnya dan dia tidak mengaduh atau mencengkram tanganku untuk mencegahnya. Dia hanya memegangi pipinya yang merah padam karena kutampar tadi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, saat itu tiba-tiba saja cowok brengsek itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku dan...

aku langsung menggigit bibirnya itu karena dia melakukan hal yang amat sangat kurang ajar. Terlebih yang amat sangat kusesalkan adalah dia telah merampas ciuman pertamaku! 'Kurang ajar!' hanya itu yang ada di benakku sekarang ini.

"Kau, kau ini kenapa begitu padaku ?" tak terasa pelupuk mataku mulai penuh dengan bulir-bulir air mata dan aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangisku pecah di hadapan cowok bodoh itu!

Lalu dia langsung memelukku. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya itu. Namun,pelukannya terlalu erat dan aku tidak mampu melepaskannya.

"Gomen..gomenna kagome!" bisiknya padaku.

"Lepas! Lepasin bodoh!" teriakku padanya namun,dia masih memelukku erat. Aku tidak tahan lagi lalu kuinjak saja kakinya.

"Aaaawww!" teriakknya kesakitan.

Aku langsung berlari sejauh yang aku bisa dan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh atau menghiraukannya yang memangil-manggil namaku, aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat itu.

Gelap.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika dicium orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal sebelumnya!

Entah seberapa jauh aku berlari namun aku tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan dan perasaan kacau seperti ini. Ibu pasti tahu dan menghawatirkan keadaanku dan aku mataku takkan mampu untuk membohonginya. Maka kuputuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah taman dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak.

"Hosh..hoshh...hosh!" napasku terengah-engah karena aku lari tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

Akhirnya aku sampai di taman, disana terdapat bangku yang panjang dan dibelakangnya dikelilingi beberapa pohon yang rimbun. Karena sekarang masih sekitar jam 9.00 a.m, disana bisa dipastikan tidak akan ramai dan aku bisa menangis meluapkan kekesalanku. Kekesalanku pada cowok bodoh itu! Aku duduk dan memeluk lututku agar aku bisa menangis tanpa dilihat orang lain.

Aku kesal. Sangat kesal pada cowok itu.

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan aku sudah capek menangis seharian, aku putuskan untuk pulang secepatnya.

Hari ini aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki. "Pluukk"batu yang kutendang masuk ke sebuah parit.

"Tin...tin...tiiin!" suara klakson menggema di belakangku. Padahal aku berjalan cukup pinggir.

Aku menoleh dan melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil BMW hitam seri terbaru itu. Orang itu mendekatiku dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Hahh! Kau lagi! Mau apa kemari?" "Sana pergi jauh-jauh! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

"Maaf...aku,aku tidak bermaksud... tapi ikutlah denganku sebentar saja!"

"Kumohon!" dia memegang tanganku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya setelah melihat puppy eyes-nya itu.

Dia membukakan pintu BMW hitam itu lalu menyuruhku masuk. Kemudian dia berbalik masuk ke pintu satunya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dia mulai menyetir dan aku hanya menatapnya sesekali.

Suasananya hening hanya saja kadang terdengar deru AC mobil.

"Hmm...kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu!" katanya datar.

"Tapi...?"

Dia menoleh padaku dan menempelkan jari telunjukknya pada bibirku yang merupakan pertanda untuk diam.

Dia kembali menyetir dan lagi lagi hanya keheningan yang ada.

Tiba di sebuah pertigaan dia berbelok kearah kanan dan berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Ayo!" dia mengajakku keluar.

Lalu aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang karena dia masih menggenggam tanganku.

Kami berhenti di sebuah makam...

"Hahh...kenapa mengajakku kemari ? Kau ingin membuatku mati ketakutan apa ?"

"Tidak..tentu tidak aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku berziarah ke makam ibuku."

"Itu saja ? Memangnya kenapa mengajakku segala ?"

"Ssstttt!" lagi-lagi dia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku lalu mengambil seikat bunga lili kemudian meletakannya tepat di makam itu.

Kemudian dia berdoa dengan khusyuk. Sementara aku hanya ikut menundukan wajahku.

Selesai berdoa dia mengajakku kembali ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan taman yang ternyata adalah pemakaman sebuah keluarga.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia menemaniku... dan soal yang tadi siang,aku..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya! Aku hanya mau penjelasan darimu."

"Hnn...baiklah!"

"Aku mengajakmu ke makam ibuku karena ini adalah peringatan 5 tahun kematiannya."

"Aku mengajakmu karena..." dia terdiam dan setelah kulirik di wajahnya ada semburat merah.

"Karena apa?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Karena...aku..." ucapannya terputus membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Apa?"tanyaku lagi.

Dia memegang kedua tanganku kemudia dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya tajam namun aku merasa ada telaga tenang di dalam sana.

Lama dia menatapku membuat wajahku tersipu malu dan memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu kagome. Kumohon,jadilah pacarku !"

"Apppaaa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama makanya kejadian siang tadi...aku sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku lagi. Dan aku mengajakmu kesini karena ibuku ingin melihatku bersama orang yang kusayangi datang kemari." Katanya lembut nan sedikit berbisik.

Aku terkejut dan pikiranku belum bisa berpikir jernih sejak kejadian siang tadi.

"Maaf...tapi, saat ini aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk bersamaku dan memberiku kesempatan agar kau bisa mencintaiku!"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Aku sedikit menggeleng.

"Aku takkan mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!" potongnya.

"Hnn...baiklah tapi bukan berarti aku mau jadi pacarmu!" aku menjawabnya seperti itu karena tidak tega setelah menatap matanya dalam-dalam,aku merasa ada kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Yes...yess!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Cuupss". dia mencium pipiku.

"Eeehh !" desahku pelan melihat tingkah konyolnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong katanya kamu sudah menyukaiku sejak lama, memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah lupa ? Aku adalah teman masa kecilmu sekaligus tetangga yang sering kau buat terluka!"

"Harusnya kau merasa bersalah dan selalu mengingatku!"

"Kamu...kamukah itu Inuyasha ?" aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, aku sangat terkejut dan memeluknya kemudian menangis di pundaknya yang lebar itu.

Dia hanya membalas pelukanku dan mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya.

Ternyata Inuyasha adalah teman masa kecilku yang selalu menemaniku meskipun aku sering membuatnya terluka dan ketika teman-teman yang lain menjauhiku, dialah yang selalu menemaniku.

Aku sangat merindukannya, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah satu-satunya yang menjadi alasanku tidak mau berpacaran dengan siapapun selama ini. Dia juga orang yang meninggalkanku...dan terus kunanti tanpa sadar. Entah apa alasannya, tapi dia dan keluarganya pindah ketika kami sama-sama berusia 7 tahunan.

Aku sangat menyayanginya...

"Aku lebih baik pulang saja, aku tidak mau ibu mengkhawatirkanku karena belum pulang selarut ini."

" Tenang, aku sudah memberitahunya sebelum menemuimu di taman, dia mengijinkanmu menginap dirumahku ko."

"Hiiiy...kau jahat" ringisku sambil memukul dadanya gemas.

"Ayo masuk!" Dia mengajakku masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Selamat malam tuan, nona!" Sapa butler(kepala pelayan) keluarga Inuyasha itu.

"Oia, Tuan...dari tadi ada perempuan yang biasa bersama anda sedang menunggu di kamar.

Mendengar itu, kemudian Inuyasha dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan sedangkan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa sempat bertanya.

Kemudian dia berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang mungkin adalah kamarnya dan aku melihat seorang gadis.

"Kau..? tunjuk inuyasha pada gadis itu...

**To be continue...

* * *

**

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku

Mind to REPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

REPVIEW ?

PLiiiiiiS, author dengan puppy eyes-nya komat-kamit sambil gulang-guling .


End file.
